mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Lift Where You Stand Mission Project
"Therefore, if ye have desires to serve God ye are called to the work..." D&C 4:3 "Let your light so shine before men, that they may see your good works, and glorify your Father which is in heaven." Matthew 5:16 Lift Where You Stand Lift Where You Stand Mission Project: - As a disciple of Jesus Christ you do not need wait for a calling to labor in the vineyard. Thru fasting, study and personal prayer you can receive revelation of good things you can do to build up the Kingdom of God. "In coming days, it will not be possible to survive spiritually without the guiding, directing, comforting, and constant influence of the Holy Ghost." (President Nelson - April 2018 General Conference Revelation for the Church, Revelation for Our Lives Online Digital Mission Projects * JustServe.org - a service to help link community volunteer needs with volunteers and does not discriminate based on race, religion, gender, ethnicity, or sexual orientation in posting projects or in encouraging volunteers to serve according to our guidelines. * FamilySearch Indexing - Retype old records into a modern internet database that will many future generations around the world to build their family tree. * ScoutWiki Project - The church is still a friend of scouting related projects that help build healthy families in the world thru "wholesome family recreation". Mormon Wikia Projects MormonWikia and many other similar projects around the world need help to build up good resources to strengthen families and to share the gospel around the world. * Mormon.Wikia Writers Needed - Build the Encyclopedia of Mormonisim - History, Stakes, Festivals, History, Missions, Doctrines and a lot more. * Religion.Wikia Writers Needed - This site expounds on many religious topics. It is important that the true doctrine of the restored church gets well represented. * Mormon Pioneer Stories - Share thousands of dramatic, faith promoting stories of those many converts who made great sacrifices to join the restored church. * Familypedia.wikia - Giant family history research center - writers needed Community Service * Serve in political action groups as suggested by LDS Religious Freedom. * LDS Volunteers * Protecting Religious Freedoms - Participation in public forums, city council, political parties, etc. * Participate in a Community Service Organization : Kiwanis, Rotary Club, etc, * Volunteer in after-school youth programs - Scouts BSA, sports, theater, karate, etc. Perfecting the Church * Temple Worker * Music / Choir / Instrumental * Garth Smith Music Missionary Persuader 1) Do you have a mission plan to "persuade" public opinion to convince the world the Jesus is the Christ and he has a Living Prophet on the Earth today? 2) Do you have a mission plan to generate "golden referrals" for the missionaries to teach? * The Dilbert Blog by Scott Adams - How to use quality persuasion skills to shift public opinion. * Greg Trimble Blog - * Two Kiwi Bloggers * MicroGoogle Ads - Paying for "MormonAds" to populate social media in your community cyberspace. See Also * Lift Where You Stand - Elder Uchtdorf * Revelation fo our Lives - Pres Nelson. You must seek out personal revelation to help you determine where you can best serve God. "For behold, it is not meet that I should command in all things; for he that is compelled in all things, the same is a slothful and not a wise servant; wherefore he receiveth no reward. Verily I say, men should be anxiously engaged in a good cause, and do many things of their own free will, and bring to pass much righteousness; For the power is in them, wherein they are agents unto themselves. And inasmuch as men do good they shall in nowise lose their reward." D&C 58:26-28 Category:Digital Mission Category:Missionary Work Category:Mission Category:Service Category:Missions of the Church Category:Sheep